


The Significance

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Study, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: So after rewatching G once more, I learn that Kyou has the same dubbed voice after as Magoroku Shido from Future Card Buddyfight. In case you didn't know, Magoroku is my favorite character of all time and I love his voice.
Relationships: Narumi Asaka/Yahagi Kyou





	The Significance

**Author's Note:**

> So after rewatching G once more, I learn that Kyou has the same dubbed voice after as Magoroku Shido from Future Card Buddyfight. In case you didn't know, Magoroku is my favorite character of all time and I love his voice.

The two were sitting in the room, lazily resting on the sofas. 

"I'm just so great!" You couldn't help but let his ego get the best of him.

He felt as if someone was instantly eyeing his every movement, turning around, only to find, the dark blue-haired female was narrowing her eyes giving a look of anger. 

The male becomes nervous and panicked. Due to fear.

"Only Master Ren is the best! You have no place to say you're the greatest."

  
  



End file.
